200 KMH In the Wrong Lane!
by SpunkAnimeDolphin
Summary: In order to get Inuyasha to come to Jakotsu's cheer-leading competition, he makes a sweet deal with him. On the other hand, Bankotsu is keeping a secret from Hiten, that might band him from their football team forever.
1. Freash it Up Man!

**200 KM/H In the Wrong Lane!**

[AN: Characters (In which I DO NOT OWN!) : Kagome, Sango, Abi, Miroku, Hiten, Kouga- Inuyasha Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Naraku, Takemaru, and Byakuya….. or any quotes or ideas that do not belong to me. They belong to Ramiko Takahashi, Abarero, RSG, (which is _**not**_ the RandomSpunkGroup BTW), and t.A.T.u.

There was two stories I was reading, and two people that wrote them….never finished .. Nevertheless, they were AWESOME! However, lots of people were disappointed; that they….NEVER FINISHED….And it's been MONTHS.

So I decided to put some of the idea's together into the mixture some other ideas, and my own little thoughts connected to them. So basically I cannot call this _**my fanfic, **_because me, myself, and I cannot write such delighted fanfics.

I tried the best that I could, I went over it, time, and again, and it did take a long time. It didn't come out 'exactly' what I had in mind, but it is difficult putting this all together. I also tried not to add on quote on quote like people do with the anime writers.

So if something doesn't make the best sense, all I'm asking is not to kill me, thank you. And thank you for all of those who led me to bring out their fame and love.. again… thank you.

* * *

_**200 KM/H In the Wrong Lane!**_

* * *

Chapter One- Fresh It Up Man!

The white four walls, the checkered board floor, the smells of poisonous school food. Calls the Seniors in turn for lunch, as the others, walk the halls, during the passing period.

"Naraku is at it again", someone called out.

Kouga growls and sighs. "Not again".

"What do you mean, not again, he's been after the freshmen ever since his sophomore year", Kagome reminded him, sitting next to Sango.

"So, who's going to go after him this time?" Miroku asked, sitting on Abi's left side [AN: Right side, facing you]

Kouga sighs. "I miles well do it". He gets up and goes over to try to clam Naraku down a bit.

Kagome, Sango, Abi, Miroku all watch as Naraku gets caught by one the teachers, and get's sent to the office.

"That's the third prank of his this week", Kouga, taking his seat, right back, next to Miroku.

"Usually, it's a lot worse", Miroku ending the conversation.

Every one of them, hear a tray hit the table and turn to see Hiten there.

"Oh, hey Hiten", Kagome waved.

Fueled up with anger, he manages out, "Hey".

"What's the matter?" Sango asked.

"What is Jakotsu after you again?" Miroku asked.

"I'm gonna kill him", Hiten grunted under his breath.

"Why, what did he do?" Kouga asked, being a smart- ass.

"Ugh, he was bugging me all morning, trying to cling on me and everything. Then he started up all on about Inuyasha, asking me whether or not, if Inuyasha should to go his cheerleading competition. Then he got caught by one of Naraku tarps, and then they got into it.

After that Naraku took off, and Jakotsu started to chase after Inuyasha again. You have no clue how many times I've told him to back off. I was this close towards pounding the freak", Hiten grunting in regret to have ever met Jakotsu in the first place.

"So, when are your championships coming up?" Abi asked.

"Uh", Hiten turns his head to the side, blushing, but then turns back. "In two weeks".

Kagome, the only one noticing, finally widens her eyes. "Oh wow, it's really coming up that fast?"

Hiten nods in silence.

"Oh, speaking of which, how is your sculpture coming along?" Kagome asked.

Miroku lets out a sweat drop, but hides it. "It's coming along famously".

Sango glares at him. "Right, this isn't like last year, where brought in that women mannequin. I mean come on, did you think that was going to fly.

Miroku, hangs with his head down with a sigh.

"Or that time, where you brought Hachi, to appear in a shape of a women for you. Or that other time, you brought Jakotsu up there to sing".

"Hey, now, come on Sango, that wasn't even my idea. Jakotsu wanted to show off in front of Inuyasha, signing Wo Da Airen".

Sango sighs. "The point is, they where all disasters. So is it going to be an actual sculpture this time, or a mannequin, your pet, or Jakotsu.

"No! It's an actual sculpture", Miroku voiced.

"So, what is it, another women?" Sango glared.

"No, it's special".

"Special you say, in what way?" Sango still glaring.

"You'll see at the final art contest", Miroku, pointing his finger out, closing his eyes, being the cleaver one.

Sango gives a low growl. "Yeah, I just knew he was just gonna screw up again".

"Well, I gotta go talk to Bankotsu about something, I'll see you guys later", Hiten walks to where Bankotsu was sitting in silence; looking at the table he usual sat at.

Bankotsu had that sinking feeling again tugging at his stomach, as everyone hears the door slam against the wall; as they see Jakotsu chasing Inuyasha into the cafeteria.

Miroku sighs. "It's sad world, when you wake up every day, knowing you'll be chased after the same gay guy, and getting beat by same delinquent.

Everyone nods in a agreement.

***

"Bankotsu, hey- where's your lunch?" Hiten questioned, pausing to take a drink from his can of soda.

Bankotsu, glares enviously at the two, turning face to face with the boy who had long black hair worn in a braid.

"Not hungry", Bankotsu simply put out.

"Bankotsu, are you sure you're not sick? You look kinda pale man".

"I'm just fine…perfectly fine-nothing wrong at all", He replied quickly.

"So, are you coming to our game?" Hiten asked.

"Uh-" Bankotsu paused.

"Don't tell me, you already agreed to that queers cheer crap", Hiten smirked smugly, using it like a joke.

"No I haven't", Bankotsu snapped.

"Good, because there'd be something wrong with you, if you were", Hiten cleared. "So, you know any girls running for the cheer squad next year, that are coming to the game?" Hiten asked.

"Well sorta… we're just friends, and that's only if they don't have other plans".

"Heh. Friends, you can't 'just be friends' with a hot cheerleader man. So which one's your favorite. I bet I can hook you up with a few dates before then".

"I'm…." Bankotsu paused, trying to figure out a way to put this. (Shit. If I say I'm thinking of taking someone else, he'll ask who. If I say I'm going to Jakotsu's cheer competition instead, he'd flip, he'd think……he'd find out…..) Taking a deep breath, he forced a smile. "Don't worry about it Hiten, I'll take care of myself".

"Come on now, that's what friends are for right? Are you just embarrassed about which girl it is?"

"No, er… I told you, they're all just friends", Bankotsu snapped back. "Like I said, they might have other plans anyway".

"Then find someone you 'know' is free….besides aren't there any you'd like as more then 'friends'? Hiten asked suggestively.

"No. I like them just as friends".

"Gee… man, what's your problem? You're acting like you're gay now or something".

Normally Bankotsu would've just shook off what Hiten had just said; seeing as he's the typical stereotype. However, this time, he froze in his seat; as their conversation get's interrupted by Jakotsu's voice.

(I'm sorry Hiten…but I…I am…)


	2. Give it Back! The Twisted Deal!

Chapter Two

Give it Back! The Twisted Deal!

"Oh, Inu- ya-sha!" Jakotsu called out.

"I said no, I mean no!" Inuyasha yelled behind him.

"Aue, come on cutie, you're so adorable, why not, it'll be fun", as Jakotsu leaps out to hug him, almost making Inuyasha trip.

"Get off of me you freak", Inuyasha trying to struggle out of Jakotsu's strong grip.

"Not until you agree to go", Then Jakotsu whispers close to him. "Hottie", with the side of his red lips, curling up.

"Hell, Jakotsu, I clearly said no, damn it, do you not understand that", Inuyasha clearly stated, as he shrugs, tossing Jakotsu to the floor.

As soon as Inuyasha begins to sit down, he feels his pants being tugged, as he get's pulled down. Inuyasha's horror- struck eyes meet Jakotsu's shimmering- narrowed- eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I didn't know you were so bold", Jakotsu coming to a seductive voice.

Hiten now as wide- eyed as Bankotsu. However Bankotsu, now resentful and malicious towards Inuyasha, getting all the attention from Jakotsu; gathers up his bitterness, tempting to get up and yell at them, he sees Inuyasha flush in humiliation.

Inuyasha, now feeling degusted and revolted, he jolts up and bolts out the doors into the hallway. Only with Jakotsu, running so fast, catches up with him, just in time.

***

Hiten rolling his eyes from Jakotsu and Inuyasha states, this time, turns to narrow his at Bankotsu, knowing something was up.

Bankotsu offered a nervous smile and glanced back toward Inuyasha and Jakotsu, now with his face pouring downward.

(Something's not… right with him today..) Hiten thought, as he turns to see exactly what Jakotsu is seeing. "How can you put up with that queer?" Hiten asked, as he hears his soda crush in Bankotsu's hands.

"Hiten- what's wrong with being a little nice to him? Jakotsu's a nice guy, even if he is a bit…weird at times".

"Bankotsu- we are seniors, stars of the football team".

"And…?" Bankotsu blinked, not fallowing him.

"We don't need to go out of our way to be nice to fags. Everything they do is just too wired, and they creep everyone out".

"You shouldn't judge people until you get to know them. I just don't see why you hate him so much", Bankotsu, trying to reason with him.

"Look, why don't you stop patronizing him before I start thinking you're gay or something. Ugh", He shrugged, "I mean- I know you guys aren't 'together' or anything like that, but you are way too nice to creepy people, like that, man.

Bankotsu, now frozen solid, his stomach lurching and his anxiety raising within him full speed and force.

"Bankotsu?"

(Why don't you stop patronizing him before I start thinking you're gay or something. Ugh).

It played again and again, stuck on repeat through his mind, turning him into a statue.

"Bankotsu? What's wrong?" He asked, shaking him gently.

Snapping out of it, he eyes sought out Hiten's read one's hoping he could tell that the other boy had been merely joking. Without another word, he stood hastily and ran from the cafeteria, through another door that leads to the outside.

***

"Oh Inuyasha, you both know that you liked that", Jakotsu spurring him on.

"Leave- Me- Alone", Inuyasha retorted back.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be crying 'Jakotsu, come here, and hold me in your arms", Jakotsu finished his thought with an evil grin across his face.

"You're sick-" Inuyasha stops at the sight of a picture he had in his wallet. It was a picture of just him and Kagome a long time ago. Without Kagome knowing that he kept in there, he looks at Jakotsu like he's about to kill him. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Oh, I sunk it out of your wallet a few days ago, I figure I could use it to lure you to me", Jakotsu not dropping his glary and glowing look.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got a hold of my wallet", Inuyasha, magically making Jakotsu bring up the topic anyway.

"Oh, I found it in the boys locker room, after I overhearing you talking about it with one of your classmates".

"I just said, I didn't want to know damn it, and besides, I wasn't even talking about that picture", Inuyasha, now getting irritated.

"I – heart- K", Jakotsu reading the back, ignoring Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widen, knowing that, that's the seconded reason why he never wants Kagome to see it.

"Don't you dear…" Inuyasha commanded.

"So, this is why you keep running from me, huh? Jakotsu asked, looking at the note sadly. "I bet this Kagome girl would just love to see this?" Now waving the picture in Inuyasha face.

"Just give it back!" Inuyasha threatened, trying to snatch the picture back.

"Not- huh- huh", Jakotsu waving one finger at him. "Not until you agree to go to my cheerleading competition?"

"No way!" Inuyasha, said angrily.

"Oh, I guess then, I'll have to call Kagome out here to show it to her then", Jakotsu beginning to walk towards the door.

"Don't you dear tell her!" Inuyasha commanded, coming after him. As soon as they both got the door, Jakotsu sharply turns around, giving Inuyasha half a panic attack. He backs up, realizing how close he is to Jakotsu, and takes a breath of relief; that Jakotsu didn't try to do anything this time.

"I have an idea", Jakotsu brightened up.

"An idea?" Inuyasha confused, with his eat twitching, not liking the sound of Jakotsu having an idea.

"Let's make a deal", Jakotsu said with a smirk on his face, with narrow eyes towards him.

"There's no way, I'm making any twisted deal's with you", Inuyasha snapped.

"You haven't even heard what I have in mind", Jakotsu defending himself.

"Fine", Inuyasha rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"If you come to my cheerleading competition then you can have you stupid photo back", Jakotsu handing out the deal.

Inuyasha blinks. "So that's it, I just go to your stupid competition and a get my photo back?"

"Yeah, but, you have to be willing to go as my boyfriend", Jakotsu smirking with his lips tightly shut.

"Keh! No way, you freak, you- are- insane, you know that!", Inuyasha said A.S.A.P.

"Fine then", Jakotsu scuffs. "If you don't go, then you'll have to find me a gay, hot, sexy man for the night. If not then you're all mine. Oh, and I'll tell Kagome that you're gay while I'm add it.

"Then why add me into it, I'm not gay", Inuyasha protested.

"You're the exception, besides if you don't do it, you know what will happen", Jakotsu warning him.

Inuyasha, studying Jakotsu's look to the picture in his hand, he finally gives in with a snap. "Fine then, I'll find you a stupid boyfriend in two weeks".

"It's not that easy, there aren't that many gay guys out in the sea", Jakotsu puts the picture back in his pocket.

"Just remember, you have to hold up your end of the deal. That note gets shown to no one", Inuyasha bring up the topic.

"Done and done", Jakotsu replied back, almost laughing.

Inuyasha comes storming back into the Cafeteria where he finds Hiten and Bankotsu again.

"What did that freak do to you now?" Hiten in wonderment.

"I have to find Jakotsu a boyfriend by the end of two weeks", Inuyasha pissed off.

"What do you mean- boyfriend?" Hiten asked.

Inuyasha starts explaining the whole thing, as Bankotsu looks ever now and then, interested. The one and only problem though, was Hiten. If Hiten ever has the slightest idea that Bankotsu was Jakotsu's boyfriend, there would be hell to pay.

****

"Where there they go?" Takemaru, talking to Byakuya.

"I know… this will be good", Byakuya smirked.

"Yeah, Bankotsu can't get all the fame a fourteen", Takemaru in a bitter tone. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking, just before the tournament, we could mess up Bankotsu's game by making him late".

"How?" Takemaru asked.

"Well, first, we can help Inuyasha find a boyfriend for Jakotsu. Which is good for us, because we help him set up Bankotsu up with Jakotsu", Byakuya started.

"Oh… I see, then that means Bankotsu will have to go to Jakotsu's cheerleading competition", Takemaru with a smirk on his face.

With Byakuya wearing the same expression he explains the rest. "Yes, and then Hiten will be wondering why Bankotsu was late. By that time, we could make a photo of Bankotsu and Jakotsu, and edit the picture of them kissing; with the same message in the back B- heart- J.

Then once Hiten finds out the truth, and with that. Bankotsu will have to tell him we went to Jakotsu's game. He'll go ballistic, because he'll find out that Bankotsu is gay. What's worse, is that he'd think that, that Bankotsu thinks' Jakotsu's competition is more important than their friendship and championship".

"Well, it looks like, you've got it all sorted out huh?" Takemaru asked.

"It's the perfect plan", Byakuya adding on an evil look in his eyes.

"Besides everyone is going to that Water park tomorrow, it'll be the perfect time to get Jakotsu and Bankotsu together", Takemaru, now with the same expression as Byakuya.


	3. Water Park

Chapter Three

Water park

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Abi, and Kouga all going on rides, and playing games for prizes. Miroku then takes off after pretty women. Sango chases after him, trying to stop him at any cost. Kagome, about to go after Sango to help out, but gets caught by Kouga holding her hand.

"Huh?" Kagome, looking back surprised.

"Get your hands off her, or I'll rip your stupid head off you scrawny wolf", called a voice, not too far from them.

"Huh?" Kagome and Kouga turn around in question.

Jakotsu clinging on a all- of- a- sudden extremely jealous dog man. Inuyasha get's the wrong picture. Now in extreme embarrassment, he face turns red, blushing like crazy.

Jakotsu narrows his eyes. "I see, so the wrench is here".

"What are you talking about dog- breath", Kouga shot back. "I was just going to take Kagome to get something to eat. Since it's obvious that you're already with Jakotsu- another _**guy**_ of all things".

Inuyasha growls under his breath, trying to shrug Jakotsu off him. "It's not like I choose to have this freak on me. He turns to glare at Jakotsu. "Get the hell off me already, you freak. I had enough. Get off, get lost, and never come back".

Kagome blinks in confusion, but couldn't help but feeling sorry for Inuyasha.

"Are you ready?" Kouga asked.

"Uh, yeah", Kagome said, quit unsure of what Kouga just said.

Kouga and Kagome take off, and as they do; Kagome looks behind her, eye to eye with Inuyasha.

Takemaru and Byakuya, decided that this would be the perfect time to start their evil plan. They walk up to where Inuyasha and a now knocked down Jakotsu are at.

"How about we get something to eat ourselves?" Takemaru, getting a kick out of what's just about to happen.

Inuyasha in his thoughts. (Takemaru and Byakuya? What are they doing here?) "So, I guess you guys aren't with Naraku".

"He's busy, like always", Byakuya rolling his eyes, but you won't mind coming along for a bite, now would' ya?"

"I guess not", Inuyasha not fully trusting them.

"See Inuyasha, we're quite busy too, however with the way our plans are going, we need your help", Takemaru said, as they get seated at one of the bench tables.

"Help, with what?" He asked, getting a little suspicious.

"However, we also know that you need help too, so we figured if we worked together, all of our problems will be resolved", Takemaru said at last.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes. "So, what are you guys going to do this time. Beat up undersized kids and steal their money. Go rob a store, or a food court. Steal gas from the tank and drive off. Peak inside the girls locker room. Pull more pranks on the teachers, or-"

"None of that", Takemaru, saying 'that's enough'.

"We're simply going to find Jakotsu a boyfriend for you?" Byakuya finished.

"You guys were spying on me and Jakotsu!?" Inuyasha, now getting angry glaring at them.

"Well, we just happened to be in the hall, and overheard your conversation that's all", Takemaru lied cleverly.

"Right- Keh- whatever, just don't tell anyone about we talked about", Inuyasha now on the heels of his food, trying to get his point across.

"That's the least of our worries, we could careless, we didn't even tell Naraku our plan yet", Takemaru added.

"YET! Don't tell him about it at all, especially if it has to deal with me", Inuyasha barked.

"Clam down pup, besides, you aren't Naraku's interest right now", Byakuya getting back to the topic.

"And how are you going to help me?" Inuyasha asked.

"We already know someone perfect for Jakotsu", Byakuya put in.

"And who would that be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Bankotsu", Byakuya and Takemaru let out in unison.

Inuyasha's ears blinked in expression of interest. "I was just explaining things to him and Hiten, he didn't exactly say he would volunteer.

"Our point exactly, Bankotsu is just hiding his true feelings from Jakotsu, and lying to everyone else about it", Takemaru let out.

"But Bankotsu isn't-" Inuyasha, now interrupted by Byakuya.

"Oh, is he not? If he was feelings for Jakotsu, wouldn't he be though?" His eyes, trying to get Inuyasha to agree with him.

"You know", Inuyasha, netting in his eyes. "It could just be 'just Jakotsu'. Bankotsu normally doesn't chase after other guys".

"Well, I guess, that's something you're going to have get out of him", Takemaru starting their plan.

"So what's the catch?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is no catch for you, however I don't think Hiten would like the idea his best friend was gay, and didn't go to his game because of it", Takemaru said in a sly tone.

"You're just mad because Hiten didn't put you on the team this year", Inuyasha glared annoyed.

"Yeah and once Hiten finds out who he's playing for, he'll probably never speak to Bankotsu again".

****

"What's wrong Hiten, you've been like that all day?" Abi asked.

"All day like what?" Hiten, shooting a glare, not realizing his own anger.

"You're in another fight with Bankotsu, aren't you?" She busted out.

"Um.. well not really, it's just for the past week he's been, acting really weird, Hiten justified. "I'm just a little frustrated, because he won't tell me why, and I can't exactly figure it out myself, and it's driving me crazy".

"Well, maybe you should let him to cut it out, because now you're acting wired because of it", Abi responded.

"I'm am not", Hiten, now in his own denial. "Besides if you want to call someone wired, take a look over there, Hiten pointing to Jakotsu and Miroku.

****

Miroku, now mistaken Jakotsu from some other women he had met, ends up chasing him down, and all around the water park area. Now finally at the peak wear the slides are, Jakotsu takes a float down the side as Miroku dose the same, as then by Sango. Jakotsu's float turns right around as soon Miroku and Sango get off theirs. Wearing a smirk across Jakotsu's face, now starts on Miroku's case.

"So, I see, the sexy monk finally wants me".

Bankotsu, not too far away, goes to get a can of soda from the machine, and turns his head to the sound of Jakotsu's voice. He see him talking to Miroku and Sango. (Well, I guess it's better than Inuyasha).

Miroku, now mad and embarrassed, and did I mention ashamed as ever to realize what had just happen.

"So, chasing Jakotsu all around the park, I see-", Sango stared.

"No, wait, but Sango, I had no idea".

"Well, maybe this time it'll teach you from chasing after women all the time", Now laughing at him.

Miroku now flushing red as ever. "Hey, now Sango". He tosses his he down and sighs. "What did I ever do to deserve such torment.

"Well, maybe Inuyasha should pick you as my boyfriend to my cheerleading completion", Jakotsu concluded on his own.

Jakotsu, Miroku, and Sango, all see Bankotsu watching them, as Miroku feels even more embarrassed and ever more insulted in his life.

"Oh, hey there Bankotsu", Jakotsu waved.

Bankotsu, just stands there in a stare, kind of confused.

Jakotsu turns from him to them. "Oh, Miroku just spent most of the day, chasing me around.

"Oh, really?" Bankotsu said, now getting back into his friendly mood.

Miroku still a little flustered from before, reddens again.

"You know monk, you really shouldn't be chasing around guys of all things, or you'll scare all the women away.

"Hey, it's not fault I mistook you for someone else, because you dress up like a women", Miroku, now glaring at Jakotsu.

"Well, you two could lounge here and argue all day, but I'm getting out, and getting some lunch", Sango said.

"Wait for me Sango, it's not like I wanna stick around this place any longer myself", Miroku and Sango start some bitter arguments, about how embarrassing Miroku could be.

***

"I thought you were having lunch with the others?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well, I don't think Hiten really wants to see me now. I think he's mad at me for something", Bankotsu stared.

"About what?" Jakotsu asked.

"Uh……it's nothing, don't worry about it", Bankotsu stargazed to say.

"Uh…okay", Jakotsu, now walking next him down to the lunch tables a little worried. (Maybe it's best if I didn't ask).

Now that everyone, except for Byakuya, Takemaru, and Inuyasha.

"So, where is Inuyasha, I thought he would've came back with Jakotsu?" Kouga beaming up laughter.

"No, he was with Miroku the whole time instead", Sango announced.

"Sango, I told you, not to tell anyone about that", Miroku grumbled.

"Where is Inuyasha anyway, I haven't seen him all day?" Kagome questioned.

***

Inuyasha, Takemaru, and Byakuya now behind some trash cans.

"So, what exactly are we doing here. You guys said to talk to him, not spy on him", Inuyasha, now glaring at the two.

"We said to figure it out, we didn't say specifically how to do it", Takemaru said.

"Then, why are you guys still there?" Inuyasha asked.

"We're giving you some tips and hints to get you started", Byakuya said.

"Besides we have to keep an eye on Hiten", Takemaru informed.

"Fine, whatever", Inuyasha now focusing on Bankotsu.

***

Lunch as now been served to the people who haven't ate yet.

"Can I have some?" Jakotsu, grabbing onto Bankotsu's drink.

With a slight blush across Bankotsu's face he nods. "Sure, go ahead".

***

"Okay, see, there's hint number one", Takemaru pointed out.

"Hint number one, I don't see no hint number one, all I see Jakotsu taking Bankotsu's soda. It's normal to sure drinks, so what?"

"Well obviously, you weren't watching close enough, Bankotsu was blushing the whole time", Byakuya stared.

"Oh", Inuyasha mange to get out.

***

Jakotsu places the can on the table, to see Bankotsu pick it up to get a drink out of it. Bankotsu, glances at the can, with his eyes narrow at it. "Hey, there's nothing left in here".

Then he turns to glare at Jakotsu. "You drank it all!?" protesting as Jakotsu looks at him with a quick smirk. Now realizing how much trouble he was in, he gets up starting his quick escape.

"Get back here!" Bankotsu yelled, now, the one chasing Jakotsu all around the park.

Miroku, now sitting beside Sango. "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one".

"Miroku, they're friends….that's different…", Sango knowing where Miroku is going to take this.

"Different, in _**what way, **_is that _**different**_ ?" Miroku asked, pointing to the two wrestling around laughing.

"Bankotsu isn't you Miroku", Abi pointed out.

"Got that right", Hiten agreeing, however still confused.

Kouga drops by to give Kagome an ice- cream, before taking off to some more rides.

"I think somebody likes you", Abi started.

"I um- heh", Kagome, now with a small flush of embarrassment.

"Since when did Kouga start crushing on Kagome?" Sango asked curiously.

"Inuyasha is gonna kill him, if he finds out Kouga is after Kagome", Hiten noted.

"Huh?" Kagome, now confused looking up, picturing what happened before.

"So Kouga and Inuyasha, wow Kagome, what did you do?" Abi asked.

"I= have- no idea what you're talking about", Kagome now flushed as ever.

"Oh, come on admitted, you do have something for Inuyasha right, I mean you guys have been friends since forever right", Sango, now putting Kagome on the spot without really realizing it.

"Oh, I donno, I guess", Kagome shrugs.

****

(Kagome- likes me?) Inuyasha, now confused by their conversation.

"Looks like you have some chasing to do as well, we'll see you later", Takemaru waving good bye".

"Wait", Inuyasha glaring at the both of them. "I thought you guys said that you were going to get me started.

"We just did, and now you have to go, besides, we have to stay here and keep an eye out on Hiten", Byakuya half- way repeated.

"Keh, fine then", Inuyasha goes, to see Bankotsu and Jakotsu go into a bouncy net, filled with colorful balls, made for little children; that are now flowing over Jakotsu's head.

Bankotsu, now searching his way through, pushing his way around, until he stops at touch of someone grabbing his leg. He falls down, and before he knows it, on top of Jakotsu. Cheeks turning red of the realization and from Jakotsu's comments.

Bankotsu, between almost having half- a heart attack, and the feeling so good, and never wanting to leave plagued his thoughts.

"Oh, Bankotsu, I never knew, you should've told me sooner".

Bankotsu, knowing exactly what Jakotsu meant, tries to make his escape as Jakotsu pulls him back down, covering the balls back over them.

"This is a lot of fun, ain't Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked.

Bankotsu swallows not answering. Then with a small smirk he tosses his head aside. "Isn't Inuyasha going with you to your competition".

"Innless, he finds another boyfriend for me, innless-" He narrows his eyes at Bankotsu seductively, while licking his lips. "You wanna go with me".

"Uh-" Bankotsu sweat drops. "Sure why not?"

Jakotsu's eyes grow big in surprise. "Now, Bankotsu, I mean, are you sure, because this is only half of what I have in mind for if we go together.

Bankotsu narrows his eyes. "What do you mean, only half of what you're going to do while we're there.

"If you go, you have to go as my boyfriend, which also means you'll be a hot, sexy, gay man", Jakotsu explained with an evil smile.

Bankotsu widens his eyes, and jumps off, and stands of up, looking down at him. "I never agreed to that!"

"Oh, so, you don't wanna go?" Jakotsu said getting up, at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu finally turn to see, Hiten and Inuyasha there facing them.

"Well, it seems to me, my job is done here", Inuyasha sighs in kind of a relief, thinking he's free.

Bankotsu swallows and clears his throat. "How long were you guys here for?"

"It was either between when you got up, yelled at Jakotsu about something, and when he got up", Hiten netting his eye brows in suspicion.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear", Bankotsu, now as embarrassed as Miroku. All the knots in his stomach grew larger and larger, as the pressure and anxiety finally overwhelmed him, extremely.

"Good, I believe you Bankotsu, but if I find out anyone on our team-" [AN: Meaning Bankotsu himself.] "is some queer then he'll be band and forbidden to come back. "We don't need any gay guys on our team. We don't play for fags, and other weirdo's like Jakotsu".

"I heard that", Jakotsu hissed.

Hiten walks away, not wanting to deal with Jakotsu at the moment.

(What was Hiten here for anyway? He probably wanted to continue our conversation to find out what was going on). Bankotsu, relaxing a bit, feeling uplifted that Hiten left.

Inuyasha shrugged. (Oh great, now I guess I'll never know…. Oh well, I guess it's on to plan B now. Whatever that's suppose to be).

"Then what are you doing here?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha, realizing, he should've been spying, instead of just standing, widens his eyes a little, before he got the chance to answer, he hears Jakotsu's voice.

"You came to tell me that you failed and that you finally agreed to go with me and Bankotsu".

"I never said I was going with you!" Bankotsu yelled.

Jakotsu laughs, "You know, I was just kidding Bankotsu".

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu protested with his fist up, and a clear blush across his face.

Inuyasha notices this and looks at Bankotsu in suspicion.

Bankotsu glares at Inuyasha. "What are you look'n at?"

Inuyasha quickly finds at way to test his theory. "Jakotsu, you know, Miroku has been looking all over the place for you".

"Really?" Jakotsu's eyes sparkle.

"He said, that he might be interested if you took him as your date". (Miroku is going to kill me for this, but this is my last shot).

"Well then, I'll see you two later then, by Bankotsu", Jakotsu giving him a hug.

Inuyasha watched as what seemed like a simple, friendly embrace, however he looking for loopholes, and _**bam, **_it hit him, like how Sango can take a shot at Miroku's face.

(Look at the way Bankotsu's is looking up at him like that. Straight guys don't do that….then, bingo, I got Bankotsu where I want him).

After they get done hugging, Jakotsu tries to do the same with Inuyasha, however gets knocked off. "Don't touch me, you freak".

"Aue.. come on", Jakotsu trying this puppy pout.

Inuyasha glares at him like he's gonna kill him.

"Ugh, alright, well bye- bye for now Inuyasha".

Bankotsu see's Inuyasha's arms flooded across his chest, looking up at Bankotsu for answers.

"What?" Bankotsu started.

"Do you two always…..do that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Do…what?"

"You know…hug him…" Inuyasha's eyes rolling off to the side.

"Uh, yeah, we usually do", Bankotsu said.

"But you don't normally look at him like that", Inuyasha

The situation putting him on the brink, Bankotsu snapped back.

"Like what?"

"Well, like-" Inuyasha's thoughts triggered. (He must still be hiding his anger, about whatever happened between him and Jakotsu before Hiten and I go here). "I donno, it just seemed to me like…"

"Like?" Bankotsu trying to drawling the words from Inuyasha's mouth.

"Well you looked like, you wanted him to kiss you goodbye or something…other…"

Bankotsu's mind drifted back to what just happened between him and Jakotsu, and at the thought, he couldn't help but turn red all over again. "It's not like that'. We're just best friends", he restored.

"Well then, do you always get flustered every time you to hug, I mean, if you two are _**just friends, **_then shouldn't you also feel conferrable hugging each other?"

"What are you- Hiten?" Bankotsu asked. (As the words of Hiten's matched Inuyasha's in his head…….'just friends'….)

"Well… if we both think you're gay with Jakotsu , then I guess it must be true then", Inuyasha, making Bankotsu even more angry.

Bankotsu now in the hands for Inuyasha's trap.

"I told you already, it's not like that!" Bankotsu protested.

"You're just trying to get me to go with him to his competition, that way, he can get off your back".

"Bankotsu, you're just making it more obvious by denying it, you know".

"You stay out of this", Bankotsu said.

"I bet you haven't even picked on whose event you're going to. Am I right?" Inuyasha, trying to guess out more answers.

"So what, if I haven't, yet", Bankotsu said.

"If you were really sure that you didn't have any other feelings for Jakotsu, you would be already deciding to go to Hiten's game", Inuyasha making his point.

"Look, they're both my friends, I can't just kick one out to go with the other".

"Exactly, I thought you were on Hiten's team", Inuyasha, taking a shot.

"Yeah, but I can't play in the championships thanks to Naraku".

"Don't tell me, you guys had a fight".

"Yeah, that's what exactly happened".

"Just out of curiosity, what did happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, a while ago, remember Naraku use to be on our team, until he started to use it has violence around the school".

"And he's still doing it too", Inuyasha, in thought.

"Anyways, his last victim was me; Naraku got kicked out limitedly, while they gave me another chance. Later on, he came back after me, not only because he was jealous, but he also thought the same thing about me, like you do."

Inuyasha, now connecting his thoughts together. (So that's how Takemaru and Byakuya found out about Bankotsu).

"So dose Naraku know that truth?" Inuyasha, quizzing Bankotsu again.

"Truth?" Bankotsu now lost.

"That you're secretly… gay", Inuyasha, searching for his words.

Bankotsu's fist up to Inuyasha. "Will you stop that already".

"Fine, whatever, but if you don't figure out something soon, everything will become a disaster.

"How, in what way?" Bankotsu asked.

Inuyasha takes a breath. "If you don't tell Jakotsu the truth soon; I'm the one whose gonna have to go with him to his stupid cheerleading competition. Which makes things even worse, because then I'll have to go as his 'boyfriend'; I'm sure we both won't want that".

"er…" Bankotsu growled under his breath.

"Then on top of that, Kagome will think I'm gay, and see the picture that Jakotsu won't give back, innless you take my place instead. I mean you're half- way of being 'there', so you miles will finish it", Inuyasha pauses for a minute, but continues.

"Besides not only that but Takemaru, Byakuya, and Naraku will be after me for not helping them out. I mean it is Hiten's fault for not putting Byakuya and Takemaru on the team".

"Hey, wait a minute, how is the Hiten's fault?" Bankotsu, now thinking of the past.

"After not putting them on the team, and kicking Naraku out. It's a no wonder way they're after Hiten".

"So, what they're going to do something bad to Hiten, if I don't take your place".

"No, quite the opposite. They want the same thing I want for different reasons. The only reason why they want Hiten to think you're gay, if so that you will be kicked out of them team, so they one of them could be in it".

"I can't believe this, they were plotting this all this time?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yes, and if doesn't happen, they'll be after me, I'm sure of it. It's not like I want to go after Hiten earthier, but I hate Jakotsu just as much Hiten hate's queers".

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing, we have to tell him", Bankotsu ordered.

"Not possible", Inuyasha added in.

"Why not?" Bankotsu getting a little overwhelmed by all of this.

"He won't believe you, once he finds out the truth".

"And how do you suppose he's gonna find out"

"When you aren't there, supporting him, during the game", Inuyasha continued. "I mean, you don't want to let them both down, now do you. Either way, Byakuya, Takemaru, and Naraku are trying to tear you two apart. Which in either case, is going to hurt you both.

So you miles will just go with Jakotsu, because in any way, Hiten is going to mad at you, or hate you for the life, or will never want to speak to you again, or all three, or somewhere along those lines.

Bankotsu stands there frozen. "So I guess I don't have a choice in the matter".

"Nope", Inuyasha finished.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu stop talking, as they see Kagome, Sango, and Abi, come up to tell it was time to leave. Miroku fallowing them, comes up to Inuyasha and starts complaining.

"How dear you tell Jakotsu that I 'supposedly' said that I was interested in going with Jakotsu as my date. And I have not been looking all over for him, I thought he was someone else, that was by accident".

Inuyasha with an expressionless yet questionable face, blinks, now laughing. "So, you really did go chasing after Jakotsu. I knew someday that was going to happen".

"It's not that humorous, and I like said, I thought it someone else".

"You mean another girl", Sango retorted.

"Now Sango, what did I ever do to deserves such harshness", Miroku finishing.

Sango, Kagome, and Abi all narrow their eyes at him, until Kouga called out that they were finally leaving. So they head out back to their apartment, awaiting for the next few days to flow by.


	4. Turnaround Black Mail!

Chapter Four

The Turnaround Black Mail

Everyone, setting in the bleachers, either at Bankotsu's game, or Jakotsu's cheerleading completion, just waiting for the both to start.

As it turns out, Sango and Miroku end up at Jakotsu's cheerleading completion, to see if Bankotsu shows up or not. While Inuyasha and Kagome, on the other hand, are at Hiten's game.

Abi and Kouga get some food for the game. As Naraku, Takemaru, and Byakuya are spying in the hallway; the same one where Inuyasha and Jakotsu where making a deal. However this time, it's not Inuyasha and Jakotsu, it's Hiten and Bankotsu.

Hiten, walking down the hall, to the lock room, sees a flipped picture on the ground and picks it up. He sees a B +/heart J in the back. (What in the world…) Now kind of confused, he flips over the picture to see Jakotsu and Bankotsu kissing on it [AN: Because remember Naraku's crew changed it].

He pauses for a moment staring at the picture. He hears footsteps down the hallway to see Byakuya casually walking up to him.

"What's that?" He asked.

Hiten snarl's at the picture, starting to get angry.

"Oh, you know what; I think…. I think that picture belongs to Bankotsu. He must had accidently dropped it somewhere. He was talking to Takemaru and Naraku about a missing picture before".

Hiten looks up at Byakuya. "Speaking of which, where is that little bastard at anyway?"

"Oh, yeah, you didn't know, Bankotsu told us that he was going to his boyfriend's cheer competition. So is it true, is Bankotsu really a queer?"

(Bankotsu went to Jakotsu's cheer competition, without telling me anything, huh? I knew there was something wrong with him. He's a queer huh; it's a no- wonder- why he isn't telling me anything, anymore). Hiten thought.

"How the hell should I know? I can't believe he would go behind our backs and not tell us". Hiten, now shaking his fist a bit, as his anger rolls out. (Bankotsu- you lying fag).

Hiten begins to stomp off, as Byakuya disappears into the shadows; just to see Bankotsu walking up to the locker room.

Hiten pushes him into the locker's in the hallway; quickly, red- eyes, and just as pissed as ever. "We need to talk. Now!"

"What's wrong Hiten?" Bankotsu asked. (Oh, no, don't tell me, he's still mad about what happened before). At that his eyes widen, as he starts to apologize, but before he could, Hiten caught him off guard.

"What's wrong with me, what the hell's wrong with you?" He glared.

Bankotsu knew sooner or later it was going to have to come to this point, he sighs now more nervous than ever before. "Well, actually there's something I need to talk to you about as well.

"Oh really, would it have anything to deal with this", Hiten, holding up the picture he found.

Bankotsu looks at the picture and drops his jaw, now kind of scared about what got Hiten so angry. "How did you?"

Shoving him back to locker, Hiten sneers. You know, you didn't have to go around the sneak behind our backs like that, and not tell us. Shit, I thought we were team mates, I thought you were my friend".

Bankotsu asked nervous, but a little angry at the same time. "But- I- I am. Who says that picture is mine anyway?"

"Well obviously, it's says it plain and clean in the back", Hiten now showing him the back. "Oh, don't worry, Byakuya told me everything. Besides, I don't know if there's anyone else around here who would have a picture like this. Besides the back of it, is proof enough".

Bankotsu drops his jaw a little. "But that's not mine, Jakotsu and I never-".

"How can you say that. There's dead- proof and evidence right here!" Yelled Hiten.

Bankotsu swallows. "What do you mean by, Byakuya told you everything".

"Everything!" Hiten bellowed.

"Wait a minute, he couldn't have, they're the ones trying to set us up. I bet you any money that, that picture's a fake". "I mean I do have a picture that I lost a while ago, but that one's not mine". Bankotsu trying to support with the truth.

"You're nothing but lies Bankotsu", Hiten roared. "Byakuya told me pacifically that, that picture is yours. He told me that this was the picture you lost while ago".

"It's true, this is exactly what I came to talk to you about", Bankotsu put in, trying to defend himself.

"Save your bullshit, you're band from the team, I had enough of your little stupid fag-drama already. You know I may hate queers, but I hate them _**more**_, when I find out it's my _**best friend**_, lying to _**me**_, all that time". He steams away, leaving Bankotsu to his knees.

They both hear drums play and fans cheering.

"Great, now I'm late, you know what, do even come. I don't want you here. Go screw off with your new fag-lover", at that Hiten left, and ran to the locker room to finish getting ready, and heads out into the open filed".

The couch shakes his head, but just leads Hiten on to the game. "You're late Hiten".

Jakotsu, running around looking for Inuyasha, stops to see Bankotsu there. He runs up to him, and kneels down, trying to comfort his friend.

"Bankotsu, are you… alright?" Jakotsu asked.

"Just leave, will you", Bankotsu snaps.

Jakotsu eyes grow wide, he's never seen Bankotsu this angry before. So he tries to hug him and pat his back this time.

"Bankotsu-"

Bankotsu lefts up his head, knowing that a few tears still willed up in his eyes, he says it again. "Just leave me alone, and get the hell out of here".

Jakotsu, feeling hurt, slowly get's up, and walks away. (He'll tell me what's wrong when he calms down a bit).

While Bankotsu sits there and pounders about his thoughts. The others are out on the field winning.


	5. Championship Cheer!

Chapter Five

Championship Cheer!

"Man, why did I have end up at Jakotsu's competition?" Miroku asked as it was unfair and unjust.

"Remember we agreed to help Inuyasha and Kagome out", Sango reminded him.

"Well, at least I get to watch cute cheerleaders and not hot, mucky, stinky football players".

"Yeah", Sango narrowing her glare towards him. Her cell starts to ring and she picks it up, getting questioning looks from Miroku.

"Yeah?" Sango asked.

"Have you seen Bankotsu anywhere yet?" Kagome asked.

"Um, no, not yet, only Jakotsu, who's showing off a little 'too' much to Miroku".

"Hey!" Miroku protested.

"Will, just give us a call if you see him, okay", Kagome said.

"Sure, um… you guys haven't seen him down there?" Sango asked.

"Nope, that's why we called you- um, well I gotta go, it seems Kouga and Abi are fighting over pop- corn, better take care of it, before we have even more problems. Bye!" Kagome hangs up.

"Hey you two", Inuyasha glared. "That's enough".

"Easy for you to say mutt".

"Just wait till Hiten gets done with his game".

"Oh, little girl misses her boyfriend", Kouga teased.

"That's not funny", Abi darting her eyes at Kouga.

Kouga laughs. "Yes it is".

"Besides I wouldn't be the one talking- _**KA-GO-ME!**_" Pointing out Kouga's crush.

"Shut up, that's none of your business", Kouga, now blushing.

"Oh, I see someone blushing", Abi teased back.

"You're turning red too- _**HI-TEN!" **_ Kouga shot back, in an annoying way.

Abi throws pop corn at him. "Well at least Hiten doesn't already have a girlfriend".

"Who said that Inuyasha and Kagome were a couple", Kouga snapped back.

Abi and Kouga continue their little fight, as Inuyasha and Kagome cheeks start turning reader and reader.

Inuyasha jumps up with his fist pumped up. "Shut up, haven't you two had enough already".

"You wanna make something of it dog boy?" Kouga standing up to face Inuyasha.

"Yeah, keep me and Kagome out of your pathetic little arguments already", Inuyasha stared.

Kouga fallowed up on a comeback, and their fighting went back and forth, back and forth.

****

As the cheers where rolling to an ending, Jakotsu's pout grew more and more, thinking that Bankotsu will never show.

_**Get Ready, we coming, to cheer, let's hear you **_

_**Scream for us, because there's no other**_

_**We're here to scream, let's make**_

_**Some Noise, we wanna hear your voice**_

_**We're lighting, We're fire, why won't you just retire……..**_

(I wonder if he really is at Hiten's game. It's just, after I saw in the hallway, I knew he was hurt, even before I got there. So I don't think it's my fault. Then again who knows; after what I made that deal with Inuyasha, maybe he's mad that I did it in the first place…) Jakotsu sighs. (Who knows).

Only the fact is, Bankotsu was watching, just beneath the bleachers; where no one can see him.

(I can't do this anymore, I have to face Jakotsu one way or the other. Hopefully once Hiten knows the whole story, hopefully he'll be able to forgive me…. Yeah right… what am I thinking… he's never gonna do that. He's just not that type of person. He already knows my secret… it's the end).

****

"You know, they use to be such good friends?" Abi replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean", Kagome agreed.

"Will you two quit fighting already!" Abi and Kagome yelled on three.

"Gee… what happened to you guys?" Abi questioned.

Kouga and Inuyasha drops their head and sigh.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be keeping an eye out on Bankotsu, don't you forget", Kagome reminding Inuyasha.

The games and the cheers where coming around to their final end. As the scores are shown, and how this fanfic is suppose to go. Jakotsu and Hiten's teams won, and everyone jump around in victory, except the two. After the small but large celebration party on the fields, everyone gets ready to get showered and ready to go.

***

As everyone was getting ready to leave, two people from the squad spot out Bankotsu.

"Hey, isn't that Bankotsu?" the one said pointing.

"Yeah, but be careful, I heard that he was gay", said the other.

"Are you sure?" asked the first.

"No, but I've heard rumors that were spreading around", the other continued. "But, I have heard that he and Hiten got into this really big fight over it".

When the two were finally walking away, and fist had finished. "Oh, that's horrible".

Sango and Miroku look behind the side of their bleachers to see Bankotsu continuing to hide there.

"Bankotsu!" Sango and Miroku shouted.

"Shh, no one's suppose to know I'm here".

Everyone who walking past, back and forth, all have their eyes on Bankotsu, wondering the heck was going on.

"Uh… I think it's a little too late for that", Miroku replied.

"So, you wanna tell us why you're hiding behind there".

Bankotsu explained everything, except the fact that he was gay.

"Ohh…" Sango and Miroku trying to get the most out of it.

Sango picks her head up to call Kagome back to tell her.

"Okay, good, I'll let Inuyasha know, Okay, bye Sango, I see you later", Kagome ending the call.

"Bye", the other voice hung up.

Kagome ends up telling everything to Inuyasha, as he starts connecting his ideas together.

"Got it", Inuyasha, goes down to see Hiten to have a clear chat with him.

Now back out in the hall this time is Inuyasha and Hiten, without the spies.

"What?!" Hiten sounding shocked. "No way! I'll never trust that fag again".

"And I'm saying you gotta, because none of this is Bankotsu's fault", Inuyasha, trying to get Hiten to forgive Bankotsu.

"Oh, yeah Inuyasha, well then…..tell me who then", Hiten glared.

"Well to be perfectly honest, it was all kind of our faults. It started with Jakotsu, I got dragged into all this, and then Naraku's minion's just finished the job", Inuyasha, now in thought.

"humph", Hiten smirks at Inuyasha's odd talking. "English puppy, start from the beginning.

"Well, see, no one was suppose to know this, but I guess I have no choice, but you tell you. However, you have to swear to tell no one about what I'm going to say next", Inuyasha, looking at Hiten seriously in the eye.

"You have my word", Hiten sealing up the promise.

"Well, there's this picture of-"

"Bankotsu and Jakotsu, I already know about that-" Hiten, getting cut off Inuyasha.

"No! A picture with me and Kagome. It was token while we were starting our freshmen year", Inuyasha, now blushing slightly. Not willing to reveal much more then what he bargained for, he continued. "Well, I wrote something in the back, which I didn't want Kagome to see".

"So, you're basically telling me, you're in love with Kagome", Hiten finishing half of what Inuyasha was trying not too hard to get out, because it wasn't the point.

"Do you want to hear the rest of this or not?" Inuyasha, getting angry on top of it all.

"Fine- fine, go ahead, finish".

"Well anyways, that basterd Jakotsu got a hold of it. He made some stupid deal with me. That is, as long as I find him a-", he rolls his eyes. "-_**hot, sexy, gay**_ boyfriend, before the events happened, I wouldn't have to go with him-"

"You already told me that", Hiten remarked.

"And you know how much I hate him, so I had to agree, there was no other way", Inuyasha continuing. "However he told me if I failed to do just that, then I would have to go with him instead".

"And again, you already told me that", Hiten, now getting annoyed.

"Well, here's the part you don't know", Inuyasha finally making his point. "He, also said that he would tell Kagome I'm some stupid gay guy, and show her what I wrote on the back of that photo", Inuyasha finishing the first half of his explanation.

"What does this have to do with our fight?" Hiten asked, talking about him and Bankotsu.

"I'm getting there. So, at the park, I bumped into Naraku's minions, and they told me that Bankotsu had feelings for Jakotsu. I figure I would help them out, from helping me out, by hooking them up".

"Bankotsu was saying one- another about them trying to set us up, but I didn't believe him", Hiten said truthfully.

"Keh, yeah, as soon as told Bankotsu about it, he wanted to tell you right then and there, but I warned him not too, because you two would just end up in a fight, and looked what exactly happened. He probably warned you at the last minute, and you didn't believe him", Inuyasha now coming to an ending.

"That still doesn't change the fact he's gay", Hiten glared.

"For all I know of, he's not, it was my fault that he had to go with Jakotsu".

"Then why pick him, if you say he's not gay?" Hiten questioned.

"Well, tell Jakotsu that, he try to drag me along with him, and I'm not no queer. Besides, like I know if he is or not, that just what Takemaru and Byakuya said".

"Well, now there's picture evidence", Hiten remarked. "I don't even know why they would even wanna pull a stunt like that in the first place".

"That picture is a fake", Inuyasha cleared. "They told me, that they try to separate you two, so that one of them could come in his place. That's from you kicking them off the team in the first place".

"Hey, it was just decision, the whole team had to agree to it", Hiten said. "This doesn't clear the fact if Bankotsu is or isn't falling for a gay man of all things".

"Well, look at it my way, Takemaru and Byakuya are nothing by liars, and that picture is fake, so… what do you think?"

"Then, if that's the case, then he wouldn't be", Hiten said at last.

"Now, the rest is up to you and Bankotsu", at that Inuyasha walks away to the school theater.


	6. Last Senior Out!

Chapter Six

Last Senior Out

Announcer: "HELLO! Everybody, and Welcome to the Art Rewards this year!"

Everyone cheers for the friends performances of their paintings and drawings, sculptures, and other artistic values.

"Next up is Kikyo, with her arrows of purification?" the Announcer called.

Kikyo goes up to show her carving of a bow and arrow set, and demonstrates how it's used.

Some of them excited, some of them confused, and half of them, the one's afraid of her, get creped out.

The announcer give her round of applause, and gives her a certificate on her way out. "Next up is Naraku with his…um… Voodoo Demon Puppets".

The audience sees him bring out the dolls, and show them killing and devouring one another.

Takemaru and Byakuya cheer and clap for Naraku, and the rest of them were just scared, or just thought Naraku was just plain wired.

The announcers then calls up a couple of more people, a girl named Ayame, and her Flower Blast. Then by two other boys, by the name of Renkotsu and Suikotsu, and their share of making a fake bomb called Zeeky H. [AN: From the Demented Cartoon Moive]. Then a few more passed up, until the next name was called.

"Next up is Miroku with his new snow sculpture called Coral ".

Some people in the front of Sango, turn around to see her.

Sango starts to turn red at the site that the naked snow sculpture looked like her. (Why does everything he do, have to be so embarrassing. He should be ashamed of himself for even thinking of such a thing like this).

Now getting furiously anger to herself, her hands tie into fist, as her head is down and her eyes are closed. "I'm gonna get him for this, that monk's gonna die".

"Well at least he actually a sculpture this year", Kagome applied in a -hope of release of grief- type of way.

Sango runs out of the auditorium, as Kagome and Abi go chasing after her.

"Why, that perverted jerk", Now in as a tear or two drop from her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry Sango, we'll pay him back for this", Abi, trying to comfort her.

Before they knew it, they walk outside, for Sango to get some fresh air, to see a beat up Miroku on the ground in the snow.

Sango glares at him. "Good, he deserved it".

"I wouldn't have done it, if I didn't love you", Miroku called out.

"Shut up, you have years to go before _**you**_ even begin talking about love, you perverted monk", Sango stomps away, as Kagome and Sango see Inuyasha and Kouga standing there.

Inuyasha gives another pound over Miroku's head.

"", Miroku triggered by the pain.

Kagome and Abi look at one another, until Kagome asked a certain question. "So did you talk to Hiten yet?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, Kagome was telling me about what happened, who did it go?" Abi asked after.

"Pretty well….I guess…" (Let's just hope they make up soon).

****

……….and guess what……….

………..they did…………..

……..here's what happened…….

Believe or not, yes, yet again, Hiten and Bankotsu passed in the hallway. However, when Bankotsu just passed Hiten, Hiten called out to him.

"Inuyasha told me everything. I'm- I'm sorry…. I didn't believe you before", Hiten said with his head down.

(Huh?) Bankotsu turns around to face Hiten, now nervous in regret, that if already knowing Inuyasha, he probably just said it was a trap. And for Hiten to forgive him like that, he knew he didn't know the whole truth. "I'm- I'm sorry too".

"There is one thing Inuyasha didn't make clear through", Hiten said.

Bankotsu swallowed, knowing that had finally come.

"Now since, we have been friends for a long time, and since I'm starting to not even care that much anymore, I gotta know Bankotsu. Do you have feelings for Jakotsu? Now, be honest, I just want the truth", Hiten ended.

Bankotsu sighs and looks down and nods, with a small mumble. "Yeah. It's- it's been like that since- _**forever. **_I'm sorry, Hiten. It just- I didn't tell you before, because I was afraid that you'd hate me, and would probably never wanna speak to me again and-"

"Bankotsu, I don't hate you", Hiten replied.

Bankotsu looks up and blinks. "You- you don't".

"No, I mean, yeah I'm a bit upset about it, and it is going to take time to get use to. However we've been friends since forever, and I don't wanna break that bond, just because of Jakotsu", Hiten said.

"Uh, thanks….for understand Hiten", Bankotsu added.

"Does he know?" Hiten asked.

"He may hit on me sometimes, but no, he doesn't".

"Now, okay, one more thing. If we continue on being friends, you have to promise to keep your gay stuff to yourself. And not starting to hit on the team, and especially me… out of all people", Hiten glared.

Bankotsu laughs.

"Hey, that's not funny", Hiten glared.

Bankotsu stops and clears his throat. "Sorry about that, but trust me, I wouldn't give Jakotsu up for the world, so the rest of you guys don't have to worry".

"Okay, then, friends again?" Hiten holding out his hand to shake.

"Friends", Bankotsu, taking it to shake, and was the last Senior out.

****

A few hours after 2PM

Inuyasha, talking to the rest about what happened, even the picture he had.

"What picture?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha reminded her about the time they were taking picture at a festival in their first year.

"Oh yeah, I remember that- and you had it all that time?" Kagome in wonderment.

Feeling flushed, Inuyasha blushes. "Uh, yeah".

"So, why did you decided to tell us now?" Kagome asked.

"Better me, then Jakotsu I guess", Inuyasha subsided.

Abi whispering for everyone to go away so that Kagome and Inuyasha can have some _**alone time **_, Hiten fallows her, as Miroku and Sango take off their own direction to try to fix their fight. Kouga on the other hand goes to find Byakuya to find his crush Ayame.

Kagome blushes a little as well. "Um Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" Inuyasha, now more nervous than before.

Kagome was going to say something that might had brought them closer, however she switches her topic. "We should keep an eye on Miroku and Sango, you know, to see if they've fixed their fight".

Inuyasha actually feeling relieved by this agrees, and starts walking with her. Kagome and Inuyasha's hand accidently bump into each other and kagome grabs it.

Before they knew it, they see a Miroku and Sango already kissing. They drop their jaws, as Inuyasha was about to protest about Miroku treated Sango and blah…blah…blah…; however Kagome pulls him down behind the bush as they continue spying.

***

"So, we aren't actually just getting away from Kagome and Inuyasha?" Hiten asked suspiciously.

"You do want to know what's going to happen with Jakotsu and Bankotsu, don't you?" she asked.

"Well, I did, but I was-" He flushes red. "Thinking of, something else".

"Of what exactly", Abi studying his expression.

Hiten, now feeling like Bankotsu, he just stares.

"Well?" Abi asked confused.

(How am I gonna tell her, I haven't even really thought it would be so hard. I'm usually so good with picking up girls. But maybe, that's the problem, I'm not just picking her up to ask her on a date or something. I want her, for, for life).

"Look, either you stop acting wired, or I'll go see myself on what's going on", she starts walking off, until she feels a grip on her wrist, pulling her back- into a hug".

Abi widens her eyes, as Hiten loosens the hug, and tugs on her shoulders. "Abi, we've been friends since- well- forever. It's just not too long ago, I've been feeling a bit different, well- I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Abi puts her finger on his lips telling his to hush. "You don't have to say anything, I feel the same way".

Hiten widens his eyes. "You do?"

Abi, now wearing a little smirks on hers. "I do".

Hiten and Abi slowly arise to a kiss which is sweet, beyond compared to anything else.

****

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha *Talking to each other*

"So, how did it happen?"

"Weren't you just pissed at him, not too long ago?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Now- now, come on guys, Sango, has a very forgiving heart", Miroku put in.

"As long as he can keep his embarrassing idea's to himself, I told him I would start dating him", Sango, a bit flushed.

"Well, now that we have that covered, let's see what movies are playing tonight, we could double date", Kagome suggested.

"Fine by us, but what about you too?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome, now both are blushing red. "Huh?"

"A date couldn't hurt, I suppose", Inuyasha responded.

Kagome grins with a nod.

And with that, the four left together to the movies, while Ayame and Kouga get dragged in it too.


	7. 200 KMH In the Wrong Lane

Chapter Seven

200 KM/H In the Wrong Lane

After Hiten and Abi's moment, Bankotsu waited for Hiten to return, so they could go find Jakotsu. Outside, Hiten and Bankotsu walk along the sidewalk to see Jakotsu talking to a few people on the other side on the street.

"I think you should tell him", Hiten nodding Bankotsu to go.

Bankotsu swallows in nervousness, looking straight at Jakotsu.

"Before someone else does it", Hiten snapped.

Bankotsu wakes out of his faze and nods. "Right- right".

Nevertheless, before he knew it; here comes Jakotsu, walking and staring right back at him.

Hiten pats Bankotsu on the back. "Good luck". Then he leaves to see the rest of his friends.

Bankotsu just stands there shitless (what to do? What to do?)

Jakotsu waves as he draws closer and closer. "Hey, Bankotsu!"

"Uh, hey", Bankotsu sounding somewhat relief that Jakotsu wasn't acting weird, at least, not yet – anyway.

"I heard you were at the my competition, I'm so glad we won!" Jakotsu in praise.

"Uh, yeah, um congratulations!" Bankotsu manage to get out.

"However, it was sad that Inuyasha couldn't make it", Jakotsu starting to ramble on. "Oh, well, that's his fault for not holding up his end of the deal, but we'll take care of that later. So I saw you with Hiten-"

"Yeah", Bankotsu let out.

"So, I heard you guys got into a fight, is everything alright".

"So you heard huh?" Bankotsu giving him a questioning look.

"Well I don't know the whole story", Jakotsu said.

"So…um..which part did you hear?"

"Well I was told there was a picture that you had floating around the school. And then Naraku and his friends try to use it for payback, to make you and Hiten go against each other, or something like that".

"That's all?" Bankotsu, giving an uncertainty look on his face towards Jakotsu.

"Yeah, why, is there something else?"

"Um- never mind, it's not important".

Jakotsu wasn't about to fall for it. "Oh come on Bankotsu, tell me the rest".

Bankotsu makes a start, and takes off running.

"Wait Bankotsu, come back", Jakotsu.

Kagome, Sango, Abi, Miroku, Hiten, Kouga, Inuyasha just stand there watching them, wondering what's going on. While Naraku, Takemaru, and Byakuya, are doing the same by spying though.

"This is what you call the movies?" Ayame asked.

"Huh, for now, until they actually open", kagome sweat drops.

"You should've told us sooner, it was going to open until later- stupid", Inuyasha teased harshly.

"Like you knew…" Kagome, now glaring at Inuyasha.

"Now- now guys, let's not fight", Miroku calming them down.

"Don't start crap mutt, or you'll have to deal with me", Kouga said.

"Oh yeah", Inuyasha, now narrowing eyes at him.

"Oh yeah", Kouga said narrowing his eyes back at him.

Ayame laughs. "Awe, you guys are sooo close".

"WE ARE NOT JAKOTSU AND BANKOTSU!"

Ayame laughs again. "I meant as friends, so relax".

"Something going on now", Miroku said.

They all creep up and huddle behind the bush, as they continue their 'moive'.

****

Bankotsu and Jakotsu, under a tree near Bankotsu's car, and out of breath.

"So, you wanna tell me why you won't finish the rest. I mean I wanna hear your version of the story".

"You're fast", Bankotsu trying to switch the subject.

"And don't think you're going to get out of it by changing the subject either", Jakotsu narrowing his eyes at Bankotsu.

"Look me and Hiten are just getting along fine now, okay, so don't worry about it", Bankotsu said.

"You ran all the way from the school, across the parking lot, and now nearby it in the forest, not stopping, or having any other care who or what's around you. There is something about your fight, that you are worrying about, so I wanna know what", Jakotsu pressuring Bankotsu on.

"Look, just drop it, okay", Bankotsu said.

"No", Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu begins to walk away. "Drop it".

Jakotsu fallows. "No".

"Drop it".

"No".

"Drop it".

"No!" Jakotsu, at his last nerve turns Bankotsu around.

"Look I told you-"

"You haven't told me anything yet", Jakotsu closing in the range a bit between them.

A little closer then usual, and Bankotsu begins to get nervous and sweats a bit.

"So…." Jakotsu drags out.

Speaking of dragging, Bankotsu pulls Jakotsu hand, walk- dragging him down the path.

"So anyways….. where are we going?" Jakotsu in wonderment.

By now most of the people left, expect for a few cars, with Bankotsu's car closest to the highway. They stop right in front of his car, as Bankotsu still doesn't let go of Jakotsu's hand. [AN: Why is this starting to sound filmier].

Jakotsu, liking the feelings of Bankotsu's in his, still yells at him anyway. "Bankotsu, what the hell is going on here?"

"Well…", Bankotsu starts explaining the whole thing, while this time is other hands slips in with Jakotsu's other hand. "I was supposed to be that 'boyfriend' of yours at your competition. However, by the time I got there. It was too late, Hiten and I were in the middle of our fight".

Jakotsu's eyes widen wider even ever. "I can't believe- all this time". He looks down and then back up at Bankotsu. "You could've told me sooner you know, I would've token you in a heartbeat".

Bankotsu shocked, now hearing this. "I just, it's just- it was always, Inuyasha this- Inuyasha that, and I just, I didn't want to get in the way".

Jakotsu laughs. "Oh- Bankotsu, I pick on everyone, it just, until now, he was just harder to deal with, which just makes it more fun.

"So, now that you know the truth, are you still going to show Kagome that picture?" Bankotsu asked.

"Uh…" Jakotsu looks the picture and then just throws it on the ground. "Not now, um, so why exactly did you drag me here, just to tell me this".

"Uh, to be honest, I wasn't even paying attention", Bankotsu laughing a bit, as Jakotsu laughed right beside him.

Getting serious again, Bankotsu tightens is grips on Jakotsu's hand and stares at him in the eyes. Jakotsu feelings exactly what he's feeling, let's out a tear or two, not even caring if Bankotsu sees it or not. Bankotsu shaking, not knowing from a good feeling or from nerves, but brings up his hand towards Jakotsu cheek to wipe away the tear in his right eye.

"Jakotsu, I don't know about you, but I've already made a promise to myself, that if I had you, I would _**never **_let you go, no matter what. I love you, Jakotsu, I would do anything for you; anything. No matter how crazy or wired it gets", Bankotsu practically writing his vowel. Now with tears in his own eyes, he sees Jakotsu's grin, knowing that he's already came up with something crazy to do.

"Then, let's have fate test us, ready?" Jakotsu asked.

"For what?" Bankotsu asked.

"Going 200 KM/H in the wrong lane", Jakotsu clearly said, taking a quick glance at Bankotsu's car.

Bankotsu, now taken aback shocked, and then he laughs. "Tell me you're joking?

Jakotsu look straight at him.

Bankotsu stops, knowing that Jakotsu is seriously, and his eyes widen. "What, are crazy. That's just asking for a death wish, and our names on our tomb stones, it's suicide I'm telling you, suicide".

Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu like he's waiting for him to get done talking nascence.

"I said crazy and weird, not dangerous and suicidal", Bankotsu now trying to drawl his serious line. "Jakotsu, how are we going to be together if we die".

Jakotsu narrows his eyes slightly to Bankotsu. "So you don't wanna?"

Bankotsu sighs, knowing what he just said to him. (I don't wanna lie, but I didn't think he was going to go this far. What is he, trying to test me or something. So what he doesn't trust me, I mean. I mean why should I have prove myself to him. Then again, he's doing it too. So maybe……..) He sighs again. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Jakotsu puts another small grin on his face. "Yes, I do, the question is, do you?"

Bankotsu, trying to think of 2nd thoughts, but are failing miserably.

"You have 30 seconds", Jakotsu warned.

"Why only 30?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because it's the only number on the top of my head at that minute", Jakotsu clearly explained.

"Why my car?" Bankotsu asked.

"Because you practically proposed to me in front of it", Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu sighs and finally decides that if he could get past Hiten, he could get past fate, besides he wasn't about to let Jakotsu do this alone anyway. Then he finally nods, "Okay then, you win".

"Now are you sure, because once you're in the car, there's no turning back", Jakotsu warned him again.

"I'm sure", Bankotsu promised. (Out of all the people that came in and out of my life, and this has got to be the most craziest, but not the most stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. Hopefully fate won't let us down, even if we don't deserve it).

Jakotsu goes in for a hug, while holding each other he whispers, "We want each other, let's see if fate wants the same thing. That way we're sure that we aren't just to crazy people who only _**think **_they're in love".

"Okay", Bankotsu whispers back in agreement.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu go into Bankotsu's car. As it ends up that Bankotsu is the one driving.

"Now be careful Bankotsu, I'm sure you don't wanna kill me now, do you?" Jakotsu teased.

Bankotsu pops up a fist towards Jakotsu. "This is dangerous and crazy, and your sadistically- psychopathic idea".

"Then if you think it's _**that**_ bad, then why did you even agree to it?" Jakotsu asked with a quick laugh.

"Like I would have you do this alone", Bankotsu shouted.

"I wouldn't have done it alone, I wouldn't have done it at all without you Bankotsu. What makes you think I would've done something this crazy by myself, without you?" Jakotsu asked. "I'm doing this for you, for us", Jakotsu trying to get to the point.

"I guess it's just not possible to do this alone", Bankotsu said "How did we even get ever this far in the first place?"

"I don't know", Jakotsu glancing at Bankotsu. "So, are you going to start driving, or do you want me to drive?"

Bankotsu sighs not answering, however touches Jakotsu hand as he starts the car, and notices tears coming from Jakotsu from the corner of his eye. He turns to Jakotsu with understanding his feelings, because he's feeling the same way.

"One thing before we take off", Jakotsu said.

"And that would be?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu takes his right hand and places it on Bankotsu's far cheek, moving in closer. With realizing what was going on, Bankotsu turned his all the way, leaning into Jakotsu a little bit. With both eyes closed, and lips met, they share one deep passionate kiss, which could be their last if they die. They finally pull apart, eye to eye, to one another.

"Well, thanks for the good luck charm before our suicidal mission", Bankotsu joked.

"Ha- ha, very funny, that kiss was supposed to mean _**everything, **_not just our deaths", Jakotsu said.

"Well, I'm glad, because it should be", Bankotsu starts driving, with one hand, out of the parking lot and onto the highway. He takes a quick glance at Jakotsu. "Ready".

Jakotsu tightens his grips in Bankotsu's hand.

"Uh, I'm gonna kind of going to need my hand if we're going to do this". (It's bad enough I won't be able to have that much control over the wheel).

With Jakotsu understanding why, he gently let's go, as Bankotsu starts increasing his speed, while traveling in the next lane, which would be the right lane, if you're living in Japan, or anywhere overseas. While going so fast, Bankotsu actually ends up swarming all over the road. Not only that, but already half way down the highway, they see their first car coming.

"Ah! Bankotsu move out of the way", Jakotsu almost grabbing a wheel.

"Jakotsu! Let go!" Bankotsu ordered. Inconveniently before they knew it, another truck goes speeding along the highway and near- rears them off the road and into the grass.

Letting the speed die down a bit; Bankotsu takes a hard break, as the wheel show the rear and tear on the road, and mud now brought up among the grass. They crash into a tree, almost dying right then and there.

[AN: Here's the main idea, okay, Bankotsu was trying to stay in the right lane, but ends up all over the road. The first car comes, as Bankotsu is right in the middle. Well in order to avoid getting hit, he tries to go the left. However, because of the truck- speeding- don't forget, in the left lane, end up right on their tail.

It's almost as if Bankotsu pull right in front of the truck at the last minute- however really fast, and into the grass, and a huge tree that's just sitting there, waiting for car's to crash into it].

Jakotsu and Bankotsu sit there for a minute, with their heart's beating millions per minute, and dramatized by what just happened.

"Jakotsu! Don't ever do that again, got it!" Bankotsu now yelling.

"I'm sorry", Jakotsu mumbles. "I didn't realize how freak'n scary was going to be".

"Well it's not a sadistically- Psychopathic idea for nothing", Bankotsu laughs a little in relief they're alive. Are you alright?

Jakotsu nods, as they both get out of the car. With just a bit of cut and bruises on their bodies, Bankotsu pops open the trunk to pull out a first aid kit, to help, if for say there was a piece of glass stuck in their arm or something.

"I was wrong Bankotsu, let's never do that again", Jakotsu said.

"Yeah, no kidding, I'll car for someone to pick us up", He finally find Kagome and the rest of them to tag along.

***

A few minutes later, they see Kagome's car come up, as they start calling them over.

Everyone in Kagome's car looks out the window in odd expression. Kagome pulls the car over onto the grass, as everyone finally gets out, and walk over to Bankotsu and Jakotsu.

"Bankotsu! What the hell did you do to your car?" Hiten asked.

"Oh my-" Kagome said, running over closer. "Are any of you hurt?"

"A bit of cuts the bruises, and maybe some soreness, but fine otherwise", Bankotsu explained.

"So, what exactly happened?" Kouga asked in wonderment.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu look at each other and then to the rest.

"We have a lot of explaining to do", Bankotsu replied.

"Good thing they aren't the police", Jakotsu said after.

Bankotsu glares at Jakotsu. "See, again, sadistic and Psycho".

"But you love him for it right?" Hiten asking, to see if they had actually got together.

"Yep", Bankotsu not really realizing what he was saying, at least until it hit him. "Oh yeah, that right, we forgot to tell you".

"That you two are finally a couple now", Hiten said with a funny grin on his face.

"Hey, wait minute, I thought you hated gay people", Jakotsu mentioned.

"Yeah, but I mean he's just dating _**you**_, it's not _**that**_ crazy", Hiten making Jakotsu feel low.

"Save those words, after we tell you what happened", Bankotsu said.

Jakotsu looks at Bankotsu. "It's almost as if he can read out minds, are you sure he ain't our fate".

"Who knows, I mean we weren't dead", Jakotsu.

"Yet, anyway, we may not have died from this, but we'll probably get kill from them, once they find out what happened", Bankotsu pointed out.

Jakotsu crosses his arms with a pout on his face. "Man, after all the trouble we went through, when we're just gonna end up dead in the end anyway".

"So what did happen?" Kouga asked.

"Well, um, we-" Jakotsu, looking at Bankotsu. "Made this sort of pack, so we _**know **_that we'll be there for each other no matter what".

"How did you get to that- to this?" Hiten asked, now getting curious.

"Yeah, this I gotta hear", Miroku said.

"Well it seems Miroku's alive", Bankotsu said.

"Yeah, now dating Sango", Kagome spit out.

Sango blushes, as Miroku get a little mad. "Hey, don't change the subject".

"Yeah, finish it already, we don't got all day", Inuyasha spat.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu finally finish their story, as everyone stood their stunned a little bit, and then shouted.

"WHAT!?"

THE END!


End file.
